


I’m Lost With You

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel shows up this time, Sam doesn’t know what’s going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Lost With You

Sam sat on his bed, wondering if he would see Gabriel today. He showed up at unpredictable intervals, but it had been awhile since he’d last seen him. Dean had made a big stink about them getting separate rooms once Gabriel started hanging around. As if Sam didn’t know exactly what he and Castiel got up to at night.

They’d had a…thing going for almost two months now. Sam didn’t question it, didn’t say anything that might drive Gabriel away, and definitely didn’t ask for anything; he just took it for what it was. Because the sex was mind-blowing, which made sense given the fact that Gabriel had spent God-only-knew how long as a hedonistic pagan demigod.

Still, sometimes he wished… Sam quashed that thought before it could form. He should be happy with what he had, without being greedy.

There was a shift in the air, and Gabriel was suddenly there. Sam stood up, but didn’t approach him. “Hey.”

Gabriel came over to him and kissed him softly. It was radically different than his usual kisses. Usually he was rough and hungry, demanding, although he never did anything Sam didn’t want and he always asked. He’d been careful with Sam the first time they’d had sex, but it still wasn’t like this. Thorough, methodical, insistent.

Gabriel pulled away and pushed Sam’s flannel off, then pulled off his T-shirt. Sam raised his arms, shivering as the cool air hit his skin.

Gabriel pushed him down onto the bed, running his hands over Sam’s chest. He still hadn’t said anything. Sam was beginning to freak out.

He reached out for him, trying to slide his hands under Gabriel’s shirt, but he grabbed his wrists and said, “Not yet.”

Sam obediently lay back, although he still wasn’t quite sure what was going on. Gabriel kissed him again, and there was definitely something wrong with this. Gabriel was a force of nature, taking what he wanted. He wasn’t _gentle._ He wasn’t _tender._

Sam tried to bring this back to familiar ground, deepening the kiss, trying to take control. Gabriel let him, but only to a point. When Gabriel pulled away Sam sighed.

Gabriel licked behind his ear and Sam threw his head back, giving him better access. He moved down to his pulse point, sucking lightly and Sam whimpered.

By now Gabriel knew exactly what to do to reduce him to a quivering mess, and it seemed like he was intent on doing that tonight.

He licked along Sam’s collarbone, then devoted his entire attention to the hollow. Sam’s hands came up and stroked through his hair, pulling slightly, trying to make him move down.

He did eventually, licking over Sam’s nipple and making him arch into the pressure. Then Gabriel pulled back and licked his fingers, pulling at the right nipple as he worried the left between his teeth.

Sam whimpered. It was too much. He was already overloaded, his cock throbbing between his legs and Gabriel hadn’t even touched him. “Gabriel, _please!_ ”

“What do you want, Sam?” Gabriel’s voice was low and rough and it went straight through him.

“Your mouth," he gasped.

Gabriel nodded, skating his tongue down Sam’s stomach, dipping into the navel, before taking Sam in his mouth.

Sam arched up as the archangel moved all the way down his cock, nose brushing Sam’s stomach, then pulling off slowly, licking over the head, moving back down and sucking hard. Gabriel pulled off completely then, licking and kissing along his cock as if it were a melting Popsicle, before taking him in again. He had no kind of rhythm, and Sam fisted his hands in Gabriel’s hair, thrusting into him, close, so close to enough…

Gabriel pulled off and sat up and Sam whimpered.

“Gonna fuck you, Sammy. Want to make sure you’re still interested.”

Sam’s head fell back on the bed. “God, yes!”

Gabriel was fully capable of using his angel mojo to prepare him, and at this point Sam wouldn’t care. But apparently tonight he was taking his time.

Sam felt a finger breach him, and he hissed. Gabriel worked his finger in and out for a long while, focusing on that and abandoning everything else. With the ever-shrinking part of his brain that could still think, Sam marveled. He hadn’t thought Gabriel had this kind of patience. Or attention span.

Gabriel added another finger, moving them in slowly despite Sam’s attempts to thrust. He scissored them, finding Sam’s prostate and massaging it and Sam’s hips snapped up, spots dancing in front of his eyes. “Gabriel…”

But he ignored the plea, merely adding another finger.

It was official. Gabriel was going to kill him. If Sam didn’t come soon he thought he might explode. But Gabriel still took his time, kneeling fully-dressed between Sam’s legs, his lower lip between his teeth and an intent expression on his face.

When Gabriel added a fourth finger Sam sobbed, since they’d long since passed the point where they needed this kind of careful preparation.

Gabriel smiled at him, removed his fingers and snapped them. He was abruptly naked and when he lay down on top of him Sam wrapped his arms and legs around him.

Gabriel eased into him slowly, and stayed still, but Sam was out of patience and he started thrusting.

Gabriel let him take control, digging his hands into his ass, pushing him down, thrusting up into him.

It took only a few moments for him to come, arching up with a cry. Dimly, through the roaring in his ears and the spots in front of his eyes, he felt Gabriel thrust a final time and empty into him.

Gabriel rolled off him, and Sam lay there for a good five minutes making sure he still had a body and nothing had permanently short-circuited.

Once Sam had caught his breath he turned to Gabriel. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Gabriel asked lightly, but he wouldn’t meet Sam’s eyes.

“That,” he waved a hand at them. “You never act like that.” Bossy, yes, and demanding, but not…whatever the hell that was.

“Well, ex- _cuse_ me!” Gabriel snapped. “I thought you’d like it, that’s all!”

Sam only gave him a look.

Gabriel sighed. “I-I wanted to, but I didn’t think that I could unless…”

OK, first evasive, then defensive, now nervous. Sam briefly wondered who he was lying next to. “Gabriel.”

Gabriel sighed. “Sam, I…I don’t know what this is. When I started it I just thought it would be entertaining, something to pass the time…”

Sam frowned, even though he’d already suspected as much. Was Gabriel going to break it off with him?

“I don’t know what this is anymore. I mean in the beginning it was just sex, and pretty good sex if I do say so myself, which was fine, I could handle that, but now…” The rush of words dried up as quickly as it had started.

Sam waited, but Gabriel was staring at his folded hands. He put a hand under Gabriel’s chin and tipped his head up. “Now?” he prompted.

“Sam, I know you don’t want…commitment,” Gabriel said quietly.

Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise. “What makes you think that?” Gabriel ignored him.

“But it just happened, and I don’t know how to stop it now that I’ve started.”

“ _What_ happened?!” Sam demanded, tired of this dancing around.

Gabriel looked away again and said, “I fell in love with you.”

Sam felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Of all the things Gabriel could have said, that was the _last_ thing he expected. “You _what?!_ ” he squawked.

Gabriel flinched. “I’m sorry!” He shifted away from Sam slightly. “I couldn’t help it,” he added more quietly.

Sam realized Gabriel had things backwards. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You never wanted commitment,” Gabriel repeated.

“Gabriel, what on Earth gave you that idea? I’m not Dean, I don’t sleep around!” Not that Dean had been doing much of that lately either.

“I…know but you never said anything. Never tried to quantify this or ask me if I…” He trailed off, then laughed bitterly. “Pathetic, isn’t it? Archangel for millennia, Trickster for centuries and then I go and fall in love with–”

He was cut off by Sam’s fierce kiss. “For God’s sake, shut up a minute!” Sam snapped when he’d pulled away. “It’s like talking to a wall!”

Gabriel stared at him, bewildered. “What?”

“I figured you thought it was just sex, and I didn’t want to do anything to drive you away!”

Gabriel blinked at him. “You mean you…”

“I love you,” Sam told him, unable to believe he was finally saying it.

Gabriel stared at him, then abruptly started laughing.

“What?” Sam demanded, nettled.

“Aren’t we a couple of emotionally-repressed idiots!” Gabriel scoffed, and Sam chuckled reluctantly.

“Thanks,” Sam said.

Gabriel cocked his head at him. “For what?”

“For…I don’t exactly know what for,” Sam said. “But thanks anyway.”

Gabriel smiled. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
